


A Reunion in Red

by lizrook



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, father!grant, mother!skye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrook/pseuds/lizrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Helena. </p><p>Young, angry and holding a big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter the Dragon

I had not seen him in almost four years, since the fateful day of my mother's wake. He had been there, as expected, but he lurked behind, the flower that he held in his wilting like his love. 

And on this very day sitting passively behind the rolled down tinted windows of the blitzed out Ferrari... 

Was my father. 

The coffee cup that I was holding slipped out of my hand, coming a sloppy mess over my boots. My jaw went slack, and I instinctively turned to walk away. Where was he when my family was in ruins? Where was he through mother's chemotherapy, my sister's breakdown & the dismal aftermath? The great Grant Ward, nowhere to be found. What a man he was at that! Leaving his then sixteen year old daughter to fend for herself, in the cusp of her youth, no home, no family, save her younger sister. Now there he was, out of the blue, no doubt ready to make things better. I wanted to run up to my father and throttle him for all that he put me and my sister through, but I could not bring myself to do such a thing. All I did was turn the other way. 

I had not got very far when my father pulled up in front of me. "Please, Helena, get in." He pleaded, rolling down the window further to reveal a young woman in the front seat. He had not lost any time with replacing my mother. I had so many things to say, so many question and hateful curses. "Helena. Now!" My father shouted with increasing urgency. I stood, frozen in my steps, when bullets ricocheted off the driver's side of the car. Screaming, I yanked the door open and dove into the back of the Ferrari. I barely righted myself as the car screeched off the curb. "Where's Kathryn?" my father demanded, turning expertly through the winding streets as his passenger moved her fingers floridly over the keyboard. "Kat's in therapy. I’m surprised you didn’t know, you might as well have put her there." Grinding to a halt, he whirled the car around and pounded into the brakes. With our tail shaken off, my father relaxed his grip on the wheel, and leaned back in his seat. "Where were we?" 

*** 

"I don't even know where to begin Grant. Maybe from after mom's diagnosis?" 

"Not now Helena," 

"If not now, then when? I have waited years for you to come back. When mom fell ill you dumped Kat and me like yesterday's trash. Where were you? Spending your money on a new bird & broad?" 

"You were always stubborn like your mother. Helena, this is Skye, Skye, this is my eldest daughter Helena." 

The girl in the front seat gave a grunt of acknowledgement, continuing on her computer. 

"You have no right to speak of mother. I asked, where were you." 

"I was saving the world.' 

***


	2. Mission Impossible: Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit 301 hits in 2 days?! i love you guys... 
> 
> please don't kill me for a filler chapter...

I snorted, about to cross my arms like an indignant teenager, hindered by the coursing of blood & adrenaline through my veins. 

We sat in silence as my father made his way to the hospital that Kat was residing in, the car frosty with tension. 

Pulling up in front of the stone steps of the hospital, he blandly instructed, “Helena, please, don’t be difficult and get Kathryn.” 

Furious, I wanted ever so desperately to scream at him for speaking to me like I was insolent brat, acting like I was to the one to blame for his ‘minor’ inconveniences. But I had always played the obedient girl, the one who always took things lying down. 

And so, I complied.   
Tentatively pushing open the door, I inched my way out & planted my feet on the burning stone floor. Taking the steps two at a time, I bounded in the direction of Kathryn’s room, my heart in my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until next time... 
> 
> the title is joke ;)


	3. Enter Kathryn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 filler chapters in one day? Did Christmas come early?

Prying open the sterile white door to Kat’s dorm style room at the mental health facility, I whispered her name. “Kat… You there?” 

A mass of curls popped out from under the duvet curiously. “Hel? What are you doing? You’re not supposed to be in here!” Leaping out from her bed, Kat pulled me into the room and shut the door behind her. “What the hell?” Kat demanded, breathing into my shoulder as she pulled me in for a hug. I enveloped her quickly, before pulling away. “I don’t have time to explain. Just grab a bag and your coat, Grant’s back, and he’s waiting.” 

Instantly, Kat’s cool grey eyes lit up. “Daddy’s back? He ‘s finally taking us on that road trip he promised Hel. You can’t be mad now!” I winced, but not quick enough for Kat not to notice. She frowned, and grabbed her things off the desk chair. Pulling open the door, she yanked on my arm as we slipped out of the facility, her disappearance unwarranted until they were miles away, the hellion, the innocent, the angel and the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! 360 hits already!!! you guys are awesome. thanks for love. please leave comments i really like replying to you guys!!!


	4. Skye Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dear fandoms8, you asked & i delivered. 
> 
> To all the guests & users who have gotten me to 500 hits & 12 kudos, thank you guys so much! Please feel free to leave a comment about what you want to see next, i's be more than happy to oblige!

“Hi dad! It’s Kat! Missed me?” her chipper voice broke the icy tension in the car, her whole face lighting up like a kid that just got picked up from school. When Grant smiled diplomatically back her, she quivered with joy. Forcing down in impending upheaval of disgust, I chose to whisper to the girl in the front seat. 

“Skye?” 

The girl closed her laptop and turned to face me. 

“What’s up?” she beamed, her cool, unreadable brown eyes twinkling in the afternoon light. 

“Who are you?” Skye faltered a little when I asked that, her easy smile drooping a little at the corners. 

“Well… For starters, my name is Daisy Johnson, but please, call me Skye. I’m your father’s partner, and most importantly, an Agent of S.H.I.E.LD.” 

“Wait, hold up, my father is from this.. this.. ‘shield’ place?” 

Skye nodded in confirmation. “After all, he’s even one of our best agents. Your father is a good man Helena. Whatever he did, he had no choice. It was for the greater good.”

I wanted to tell Skye that his family, his children, should have been his greatest good, but I held my tongue and bowed my head. “I though he was an NYPD cop.” 

“Sure, that would explain some things, but your father was, and still is, so much more than that.”

Grant drew a breath, and spoke. “Look, Helena, I know leaving you guys was a bad call, and this whole double life doesn’t justify that, but maybe this gives you answers… some, closure. I know you and Kathryn can’t forgive me, not for a long time, but look how happy this makes your sister,” turning around, we glanced at Kat’s sleeping form, and for the first time in years, a calm and restful sleep, with a smile on her face. “You’ve always been the best part of me. I know, if anyone can make it through this, it’s you Helena. I believe in you.” Clearing his throat, Grant refocused his eyes on the road before I could respond. 

“You know this doesn’t fix it right?” 

“I know.” 

“Well, now I know you have a heart.” 

Grant smiled wryly and met my eyes in the rearview mirror. “You’ve always known. It’s always been with my girls.” 

Rolling my eyes, I rebutted, “Ill believe it when I see it.” 

Offering me a reassuring smile, Skye began, “He’s missed you girls so much, and I can believe you both are the driving force behind what he does. Just, give him a chance okay?” 

I had no words to offer her but a meek grin. For my father’s supposed new squeeze, she was making an effort, and to me, she deserved that chance, not my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual chapter for once! i hope you're happy! :)
> 
> To be honest, i started this fanfic on a whim and i have no idea how this is going to end. But, if you have any ideas or tips, you can drop me a comment or tweet it at me (@elizabethrook13) 
> 
> Thank you guys for being the best readers ever! *hugs*


	5. Home and Hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i'm so late... My computer refused to start and i'm packing for camping.. BUT THAT'S ALL DONEand the new chapter is up!

Pulling up at the deserted safe house, I was barely able to control myself as I leapt out of the car. Rapping lightly on Kat’s passenger side door, she stirred in her sleep and lazily pushed it open, yawning. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kat’s jaw gaped in wonder as she laid eyes upon Grant’s safe house, rustic, homely, and cream-coloured. The complete opposite of the chrome-floored, fur-lined, penthouse bachelor pad that the both of us were expecting. The country style home even came with a clichéd porch swing, much to Kat’s liking, and a derelict barn that I would be calling home, to my delight. I would gladly sleep anywhere that had no relation with my father. 

Roused from my thought, the trunk clicked open, and Grant came round to unload it, sighing “Home sweet home…” Prying it open all the way, the trunk reveal military containers and cables, completely out of place was Kat’s lavender duffel and my patchwork shoulder bag. Reaching around me, Skye shouldered Kat’s duffel and her laptop bag, racing my sister to the kitchen. 

Turning to me, Grant said, “They seem to be getting along well.” 

“Kat’s good with people. To a certain extent. What is this place?” I replied, refusing to meet his eye as I grabbed my bag. 

“Do you like it? It’s the safe house Director Coulson gave me after 10 years of service.” 

“Kat likes it well enough.” I remarked, gesturing to the laughs emanating from the kitchen. “I can see her calling it home. Ten years of service under this director huh? When did you see fit to tell us?” 

“When you were old enough Helena… and Director Coulson is good man. I really home you get to meet him one day.” 

“Personally Grant, I don’t think I’m staying that long. Kat should. She loves you, for reasons I can never fathom. I don’t have a place here.” 

“That’s nonsense Helena, you’re family. What would Kat do without you?” 

“She has Skye. And you. It’s high time her father assumed his responsibility.” 

“Helena. I’m your father too. 

“No. A father never leaves his children. If you don’t mind, I’m going to make myself at home.” Walking in the direction of the barn, I left Grant behind me, dumbstruck. 

You’d think with all his worth as a super spy, he’d be able to make amends with his own daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 654 hits guys! it means so much to me to have people who are enjoying my fic!!! i love all of you so so so much! 
> 
> Here's to 1k soon!!


	6. The Demons Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed this whole chapter out in class, this is how much i love you guys.

“Hey.” 

Opening a single eye to look at the company, I was greeted by my sister’s grinning face, centimeters away from mine. 

“Hey.” I replied, rolling away from her with a stretch. 

“What are you doing in the smelly old barn?” Kat pried, perching herself on a stale bale of hay. 

“I don’t want to be anywhere near Grant right now… Today’s been a lot to take in.”

“Dad.” Kat whispered down at her shoes. 

“What?” 

“Call him Dad. He’s our father after all.” 

“Kathryn,” I started, sternly. “You know how I feel about calling him that.” 

“But why? You’ve always been so angry, but you never saw fit to tell me why!” 

“That’s because you’re just a child.” 

“I’m fourteen! I need to know!” 

“Fine! You need to know?” 

“Yes Helena!” 

“He abandoned us! He left me with nothing but a sister I never asked for. I was forced to take care of you, when I could have been living my best life!” 

“Well.” Kathryn looked like she had just been slapped in the face. “If that’s how you really feel about this… arrangement, then go ahead. Live. I won’t hold you back any longer.” 

Turning away from me with hot tears forming in her eyes, Kathryn stormed off. 

The guilt forming in the pit of my stomach came from not rushing after my darling baby sister. Go ahead, call me selfish. At this point, you can’t hate me more than I hate myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 766 hits my darlings, you all are the best!!!


	7. Hail Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 832 hits so far! you kids are the best ever. hugs, kisses, and lots & lots of love. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Some time after Kat left me with my own personal demons, I trudged miserably back to the safe house, my pride in tow. 

I slipped in through the back, just past the kitchens, trying hard to avoid Grant. The last thing I needed right now was his self-righteous sermons on forgiveness and the like.

Dropping to my knees and crawling just behind the granite counter, I heard the soft hiss of an opening beer. Leaning against the counter, I stopped and listened. 

Lo and behold, it was my father, covertly whispering into a Blackberry. 

“Bakshi, do you have the girl?” 

A muffled noise at the end of the line. A grunt of approval. Silence. 

“Kara Lynn Palamas? Got it. Yeah I’m coming.” 

There wasn’t much I could make out from the other end of the line, but there was something I heard very clearly.

“Hail Hydra.” 

And that couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's about to go down... 
> 
> 2 more days until i go on hiatus for about a week for camp... i'll *try* not to leave you guys hanging! 
> 
> raise your glasses for 1k when i get back?


	8. Hail Hydra: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, 917 hits already? Thanks so much guys! 
> 
> This is the second last chapter before the hiatus! i'm sorry it's so short, i've been wayyy too busy packing for camp. Bear with me okay? 
> 
> Lots of love, Liz

Relying on years of stealth gleaned from the streets, I pressed my body to the side of the counter, stilling my breathing as I waited for Grant to drop his phone on the counter, retrieve a beer and leave the room, his phone idling on the countertop. 

Peeking my eyes over the granite top, I spied the Blackberry within arm’s length. Nicking the phone and sliding it into my pocket, I slipped out the way I came, hoping that Kat would be safe with Skye. 

I crept back into the barn and fumbled in the darkness for my shoulder bag. Hoisting it up on my shoulder, I eased my way into the darkness.


	9. Phil, Son of Coul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for now until the hiatus is over! thanks so much for 986 hits?? you guys are fucking phenomenal. I love you! 
> 
> don't have too much fun without me :(

"Agent Coulson is a good man Helena, I hope you get to meet him one day." 

I looked back on what Grant had said to me when we first arrived at the safe house. Right not, my only family was trapped within that very complex, and I was alone on the outside, with nothing but a bag & my father's stolen Blackberry. 

With nothing to lose, contacting Agent Coulson seemed like the best option, with my father a potential traitor. The worst that could happen was that Grant's boss would become aware of his finest agent's two daughters, a responsibility he had long been neglecting. 

Powering on the Blackberry, I scrolled through the contacts until I found Agent Coulson's name. Hitting the call button with trembling fingers, I waited through the most nerve wracking dial tone in my life. When the speaker finally came crackling to life, I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Agent Ward, what's your status?" 

The man on the other end of the line had a calm voice, almost lulling. He could've sounded like the father I never had. Clearing my throat, I replied,

"This isn't Agent Ward, this is his eldest daughter, Helena. I'm calling you because I have concerns about my safety, and the safety of my sister Kathryn & Agent Skye." 

"How did you get this number Miss Ward?" 

"It's just Helena. There's no time to explain, I think my father is a traitor." 

"This better not a be some kind of twisted prank Helena..." 

"How would explain these two words? Hail Hydra? That doesn't sound very SHIELD." 

"You're right Helena. I'll send a team to Agent Ward's safe house now." 

"NO!" I screamed, almost too quickly into the speaker. "I'm sorry Agent Coulson, but my sister's in there. She's only fourteen, and the only family I have left. If you're going to get her out of there, at least let me be the one. Please." 

"I'll try my best Helena, do you want to come into the base, so we can talk?" 

"I'd rather not. Down in the streets, we have our scenes. Meet me at the Spark Plug. It's a club downtown." 

"I must say.. This is.. Unusual, even for me." 

"I'm usually not this much trouble, but right now, it's my sister's life on the line. Bring a team if you must, but I swear I mean no harm. You're after the wrong Ward." 

"I trust you Helena. Don't make me regret it." 

the line went dead.

Suppressing the chill that ran down my spine, I wrapped my coat further around me and hightailed my way down an alley, through the winding belly of the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwhahahah... cliffhanger!!! 
> 
> you'll see in 5 days (or sooner) don't you worry ;) 
> 
> cheers to 1k! 
> 
> hugs, Liz.


	10. Sparks Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i came back from the dead... Jesus guys, thanks for 1k! you're all really amazing. I love you! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, i wrote it on a caffeine induced high.

Sliding past the line of celebrities clogging up the extravagant gold entrance of the Spark Plug like overly glittered trash, I attempted to slip in the door, shrouded by the chaos. To my apparent dismay, I collided headfirst into a wall of human steel in the form of a 6” 2 bouncer. 

“The back of the line’s that way.” He barked gruffly. 

Helping myself up, I swallowed the lump in my throat. “I’m here to see Lo-Miss Sparks. Dolores.” I said haltingly. 

“Yeah, so’s everyone else here.” 

“Page her right now. Tell her it’s Helena Rodgers. Go on.” 

Sighing, he whispered into his headset. After a few moments, his eyes widened and he hurriedly lifted the velvet rope to usher me in. 

“Sorry for the trouble Miss Rodgers.” 

Dismissing him with a smirk, I stepped into the pulsating nightclub. 

Throngs of bodies thrusted against each other to the steady thrum of electro-pop music. In the greatness of the opulent nightclub, from the expansive dance floor, to the rainbow strobe lights and towering bar, and the dancers in their cages littered around the space and dangling from the ceiling, the second tier VIP, with the guests sipping Dom from the comforts of their silk enclaves. I felt the smallest that I had been that night as my eyes scanned the vastness for Dolores. 

Suddenly, the music stopped, and the spotlight were trained on the marvelous centerpiece of the club. A grandiose golden staircase, and descending from it, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Dolores Sparks. Her flaxen blonde hair was flowing freely around her, shimmering in the light as she walked. Her waif-like figure clad elegantly in a column of white, her gold belt giving her the appearance of a Grecian goddess. 

It was just like Lo to always crave theatrics. 

The dance floor fell silent in her radiance. 

“Oh, what are you all staring at! It’s just Miss Sparks!” She laughed, throwing her head back in unbridled glee. Training her blue eyes, the colour of the clearest ocean, on me she said, “But for you dear Hel, it’s just Lola! Come here now, don’t be a stranger!” 

To the horror of the clubgoers, Dolores Sparks opened her arms in embrace to this girl who just strolled in looking like a vagrant. 

Oblivious to the stares, I nearly rushed into Lola’s arms, glad to know that in this cruel world, I finally had an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of Lola? there's more to her than meets the eye...


	11. Sparks Fly; Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops i'm late again... i'm sorry... But thanks for sticking with me nonetheless, i love you guys!

Sliding into a rich purple velvet booth that Lola led me too, I was greeted by the warm, reassuring face of the director of SHIELD, Director Coulson in the flesh. 

“Hello Helena, pleased to finally meet you.” He extended his hand respectfully, and I took it, a promise of a long alliance. 

“Likewise Director Coulson, about my father?” 

“Straight to business, I like that. I have a team on hold in a Quinjet right now with our best agents. Your sister isn’t the one in that house am I right?” 

“No sir. Agent Skye is there too.”

“That’s right, and I’m looking out for the welfare of my agents as well as that of your sister. But you have to understand, the second I deploy my team onto the property, the first person Agent Ward is going to point his gun at is Agent Skye.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that sir, he seems to care for Agent Skye, and the last time he saw my sister, she was eight years old.” 

“But she’s still his daughter, and Agent Ward is fiercely loyal to his own.” 

I flopped back in my booth, sighing angrily. 

“I’m sorry to upset you Helena, but I think you can handle the truth.” 

“Believe me sir, I can.” 

Director Coulson smiled, and leaned back. “You want to come along on this mission Helena?” 

I leapt up at the offer, “Yes sir! I- I- spent many years of the street sir, I think I can hold my own.” I tripped over my words, overexcited at the prospect. 

“I know that Helena, but on one condition, Dolores comes with you.” 

“Sir, I think Lo-“ I was about to spring to Lola’s defense when she whirled into the booth next to me, a triumphant smirk on her face 

“Hel?” She started innocently, “I think this booth needs a bit more light.” 

With that, she pointed her hand at the overhanging light fixture, sparks of energy shooting out of her fingertips. The whole booth crackled with her power. 

My jaw hanging open in shock, I turned to Lola, then Director Coulson. “Helena, meet Agent Sparks. Aside from just being you best friend & a successful nightclub owner, she’s also been SHIELD’s first powered agent. She’ll be supervising you this mission. Stay safe & stay close.” Director Coulson rose & drained his drink. 

“Suit up, we leave in ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i told you about Lola... cheers to 1.5k guys!


	12. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for staying on guys, i swear something big is coming.

Head pounding in shock, I reached out to pull Lola closer. 

“When did you feel like telling me?” 

“When you needed to know.” She replied calmly, making a left into a dressing room and pulling on a pair of cargo pants. 

“So, when my whole world was crumbling to bits around me?” I yelled, waving my arms around her as Lola lifted the sparkling gold gown over her head. 

“Yep, that’s about right.” Came the muffled reply. 

“How could you?” I continued on, indignant as Lola pulled on a shirt and started throwing clothes at me. “You were my best friend!” 

“It’s not your secret to know. And it’s not like I’m a super-villain, I’m actually doing something good for once. I almost thought you’d be proud of me.” 

Yanking the identical clothes from her hands and turning to dress, “I just don’t know if I can trust you anymore.” 

“Helena, I never lied to you, I just… had to hide some things. Everyone has their secrets.” 

“Great. I’ll see you in the Quinjet.” 

I walked away, and for the first time in the worst 2 days of my life, I wanted to cry. Everyone had their own secrets, their skeletons in the closet. Even those I thought I could trust were hiding something larger than life. 

Where did I stand in this sea of secrets & lies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the filler, im just not feeling it today...


	13. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters until this baby comes to a close! Thanks so much for sticking around.. xx

We cloaked and took off almost immediately, my world a hazy blur among the flurry of agents barking orders across the cramped space of the Quinjet. 

I hated flying. I attributed this to the fact that we didn’t get to fly often, and you know what they say about being scared of things you know don’t know. 

Keeping my breathing shallow, I closed my eyes a little, hoping to be magically transported to our destination. 

Feeling a warm hand wrap around my own, I opened one eye slowly, only to be greeting by Lola’s comforting face. “Hey Hel, you’re going to be okay! It’s a rescue mission, nothing we haven’t done before. You’ll have Kat back in no time. Got it?” Lola wrapped her bony fingers around my hand a squeezed tight, trying desperately to assert my fears. I nodded meekly, lacing my fingers through hers. 

“Er… Miss Sparks? We’re touching down soon.” One of the agents whispered shyly to Lola. 

“See Hel? It’s a basic touch & go.” 

Brushing her off, I looked at the armed agents packed into the sparse floor of the Quinjet. A touch & go shouldn’t need guns… 

“Come on Hel, get the belts off.” 

Slipping out of my belts, I rose from my seat as the Quinjet landed. Before the doors opened, the junior agent slipped something into my hand. 

A small gun, grey and dull, lay limp in my hand. 

“I hope you don’t have to use it.” He said, and jumped off the jet.


	14. The Beginning of the End 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm fully aware that i haven't been updating in a while & I'm really sorry i promise!

The flurry of movement shocked my nerves into action as i crouched behind Lola, my eyes scanning the crowd of agents fanning out to flank the house. Squeezing my hand in reassurance, Lola pulled me closer towards the house, ducking behind assorted shrubbery. 

"Why the hell do they have guns?" i whispered urgently, trying to catch Lola's attention as she scanned the perimeter. 

"It's just routine Hel, just trust me." she hissed back, lying unconvincingly. 

There was something she wasn't telling me, something i needed to find out on my own. 

"This doesn't have anything to do with that Kara... Does it? i need to know if this is going to turn into a full blown shootout!" 

Lola dropped to her knees and grabbed my shoulders. "Look at me right now Helena. i know you're worried and scared, and possibly even furious to your wits' end, but i can't have you panic on me during this mission. i just need you to trust me & do as you're told. Okay?" 

"i do, but it's my sister's life on the line in there!" 

"so are those men's. there're every bit as in danger as your sister." 

i met lola's eyes and nodded solemnly, squaring my shoulders and pushing the fear to the back of my mind and letting rage take centre stage. 

"Now let's go give 'em hell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting loves! xx

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to feel about a loving ward? don't worry, incoming character arc.


End file.
